


A Good Cow(™)'s Perspective of the Eyepocalypse

by Clockwork_Dragon



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Crack, Double Drabble, Good Cows (The Magnus Archives), I know what it is, It's episode 160, M/M, That's a lie, What Do I Even Tag For This, because why not, but from the perspective of a good cow, i don't know what this is, i love that that's a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork_Dragon/pseuds/Clockwork_Dragon
Summary: What it says on the tin. A view of the start of the apocalypse, but from the point of view of a Good Cow.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	A Good Cow(™)'s Perspective of the Eyepocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have to admit, I've seen many cows in person, but never really up close, so I have no idea what they're actually like. And sadly, none of them were highland cows either :( 
> 
> Also I have no idea what inspired this, I was thinking about the Good Cows and this happened, so enjoy?

The cow had had a good afternoon. Good grazing, not too many flies, and a nice British couple had even come by and called her a “good cow” many times, while they pet her. The tall one had taken some convincing, but the short one had seemed to Know she wasn’t going to bite. The two men had been holding hands, as if afraid that if they let go the other would disappear. She didn’t particularly care about this, however, since she was a cow. Now, as the afternoon headed on, things still seemed calm. There was a light breeze, but she didn’t give it any mind. That was, until it started picking up, with a clear smell of _danger_ and _bad_ and _fear_ and _run_ . Her eyes went wide, showing the whites, and she started to run, not that there was particularly anywhere for her to run _to_ , not while she was trapped in by the fence. But she couldn’t stay there, couldn’t ignore her instincts and every fiber of her being, that was screaming for her to _run_. And so, she ran, helpless, trapped, as much of the world was about to be, as the sky stared down.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is ArchaicKobold!


End file.
